Change
by LaurenMac
Summary: Annabelle is a Medical Student and haven't seen her father in over a year. He needs her now all of the sudden. Will doesn't realize that Annabelle forgot about the Autobots and the Decepticons. This is going to be a wild life.
1. Chapter 1

Change

**A/N: Hey guys its Megatronswifey! I changed my name because I can and I was bored with it. Anyways the reason why I haven't updated in months/year is because my cousin had died and I have been busy. I have also been denied entry into the Military for medical reasons so again I have been busy. My senior year is starting in 3 weeks so I have been busy getting ready for that. I hope you guys enjoy the story! ~~Bye~~**

* * *

..August 3rd 2013..

"This is your Final Warning, There's a Dark Cloud overhead-" My alarm clock rang out on my iPhone. I turned it off with a groan and laid on my bed letting myself wake up. After a few minutes I moved out of my bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get my breakfast made. The floor creaks where it always creaks I flinched at the loud noise. _I should get that fixed soon. _I thought to myself as I poured the cereal into a bowl and got the milk out. _Nah it should be my dad's responsibility when he's home. _I reasoned to myself.

I sat at the breakfast bar looking out the window eating and watching the sunrise over the golf course that my house resides next to. "Morning Mom." I greeted my mother as she walks into the kitchen looking put together even though she woke up ten minutes ago. "Morning Belle" She replied and got her granola bar out of the drawer than kissed my forehead bye.

"Bye mom" I whispered to myself and watched her as she pulled out of the driveway to work. Sighing I gulped down the rest of the milk and got ready for classes at the local college.

"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday," I smiled as my phone went off and my dads name popped up on the screen. I answered it happily haven't talked to him in almost a month. The military does that to you and your parents.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey baby"

"What's up Dad?"

"I need your help Annabelle."

"With what?" My curiosity peaked because my dad never asks me for help only once and that ended the marriage between my mom and him.

"I can't tell you over the phone but a messenger will show up and give you a letter explaining everything."

"Dad. I have to go. I'll be late for class and my professor will be grumpy if I'm late. I love you. Bye." I promptly hung up and put on my blonde hair in a bun since I am going to be late. It takes me a minute for me to realize that my dad doesn't know me and my mom moved into a Gated Community and that we don't live at the Farm anymore.

I shrugged and grabbed the keys to my car off the key hook. I opened the front door and ran into a chest that was not there sixty seconds ago. I let out oomph and looked at the guy who was in my way.

"Are you Annabelle Lennox?" The man asked and I nodded my head yes he got a letter than handed it to me. I replied with a thank you than he turned away and walked to the Humvee that was blocking my Mercedes SUV from leaving the driveway. He pulled out and left me with the letter in one hand and my keys in another kind of shocked at what happened. Military men usually talked to me but my dad must have told him to not stop and talk to me. One of the curses of being a Generals daughter.

After a couple of minutes staring at the empty space I shook myself out of it and walked to my car and drove off. I pulled up to the parking spot I always parked at and stared at the letter. It had beautiful writing that wasn't my dad's or any of his companions writing.

I looked at my clock and I had 25 minutes til class started so I figured that I would read it while walking to the room. I opened the letter and the same handwriting was on in the inside making me even more curious.

_Dear Annabelle,_

_I am in dire need of you're help. I understand that you are still irked at me for the messy divorce that happened between me and you're mother. I saw the new house and it looks like you upgraded from a farm to a mansion that must have been as much as the farm itself. Anyways, back to the reason of this letter!_

_I know you are a medical student and have 3 more years of schooling until you can get your PHD. I need you to come be a Deputy CMO. You will be able to complete you're schooling and get everything done you need to have the PHD and licensing. You will have a better paycheck than what all of the graduates with your class will make. I estimate the monthly paycheck will estimate to be about 25,000 dollars. Your paycheck will increase as the years go by. The Senior CMO will help you with everything so you are not totally not by yourself._

_I would like to have your reply by the end of the day._

_Your loving Father,_

_BG William J Lennox {United States Air Force Special Operations Command}_

I reread it just to make sure it was a joke. I folded up the letter and put it in my purse than walked into the College to go to my medical specialty class.

**A/N: I'm kind of rusty. I'll get back into the groove soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Change

**A/N: My writing is horrible. I'm slowly getting into the groove again so give me a break. ~~Bye~~**

* * *

_Later that day_

I drove home after the long day of classes. My phone started to ring and I answered I knowing it would be mother wandering if I could pick up something, so she can make something to eat tonight for Dinner.

"Hey Belle. Can you drive to Publix and get some beef? I'm having some coworkers over tonight for dinner." My mom demanded and I replied with a okay and hung up and pulled up to the local Publix.

After about twenty five minutes I got out of the store with the meat and some drinks I figured the coworkers would enjoy drinking. I drove out of the parking lot and into the gated community that I called home. I missed the open fields of the Farm and how I could be alone in my pajamas without being judged for what brand they were. Of course the farm house was older from the early 18th century with modern conveniences it was more homely than the mansion I live in now. My old farm had 5 bedrooms with 4 bathrooms but my mom hated how 'small' it was. When the alimony and child support from my dad she ditched the farmhouse for a 13 bedroom home.

The government was lenient on my mom and paid the 25,000 dollar alimony for my father. I guess its a perk or something. Passing the other mansions that ranged bigger than mine and ranged to smaller homes that seemed out of place. With a sigh I pulled into the driveway that was half full with sports cars and other assorted vehicles that the wealthy drive around. I parked and got out with a sigh knowing I got to get dressed up a little bit so I can play the part of the perfect daughter of a businesswoman who is a CEO.

I brought the stuff in and I gave it to my mom so she can do what she wants. "Belle you have some visitors. They are in the study waiting for you." My mom said in a tense tone. "Okay." I replied nonchalant and I headed across the wall into the study. When I got in there I got a big smile.

"Daddy!" I hugged him happy to see him after a year of absence.

"Annabelle. Baby" My dad hugged me back with much enthusiasm that rivals some other kids I know. Another voice cleared his voice and we broke up the reunion. I looked at the man in the cowboy get up and had the most piercing blue eyes that I have ever seen in my life. I recognized him from somewhere but I couldn't place his name or the place where I met him.

"Do you remember me Annabelle?" The man asked with a southern accent that oddly suited him. I shook my head 'no' and I couldn't remember him for the life of me. I was a little suspicious of the man and wandered why he was here. "It's me, Levi. Remember?" After Levi said his name it clicked in my head. I smiled big and gave him a huge hug. "Levi! Yeah now I remember. It's been almost 19 years since I last saw you. How are you?" I replied and asked him the question.

After the hug we all sat down in the study and talked for a while. "Annabelle have you gave any thought to my proposal?" My father bluntly asked me and I responded after a couple of minutes of thinking. "Yes. I don't know if I can leave mom for a long period of time."

"Annabelle I'm a soldier and I get two weeks leave every 6 months. Please join us!" Levi pleaded with me apparently wanting me to come with this job opportunity. "Its a once in a lifetime opportunity. Annabelle. You will get to work technology that will not be available to the rest of the world for another three years. You can easily get that Doctor License you have been reaching for." My dad reasoned with me and I looked at the brunette men not sure if I should take this job or not.

"What about mom?" I asked not sure if my mom could handle me leaving for this job. "She will be fine. She will still get everything. You get 4 weeks of vacation a year." My dad again reasoned and I broke down with my cousin pleading wanting me to go with him.

"Fine. I will go." I gave into the pressure and the two men cracked a smile about something. "I knew you were going to say yes so I have a flight booked for tomorrow at 4 am. You are riding with me and Levi." My dad explained and I was shocked that he expected me to wake up so early. "You expect me to wake up at 4 am dad? You are crazy." I responded incredulously. He just smiled while he got up and walking out the door of the study. "I hope Aunt Sarah saved some of those wonderful burgers she makes!" Levi exclaimed and followed my dad with a huge smile.

I followed with a small smile thinking about the crazy cookouts that we used to have long ago.


End file.
